Hotshot
by twizzay
Summary: A young alchemist of important bloodline tries to make his way in the world.


The scorching hot air of ishval was somewhat soothing to our 'd spent about five years in fort briggs and could never get used to the freezing weather. The fact that he was still in training made it all the worse,those in training at fort briggs were forced the walk laps in the cold snow at the early hours of the day And major general armstrong wasn't exactly tolerant of people who disobeyed this rule of was just happy to was just happy to be away from the fort and even more the general. As he sat in the escort car he though back to how badly the general treated her soldiers and yet they all had a huge respect for her, all except himself. He felt she was just a bully, an old grouchy,narcissist who was angry because she had failed to become head of her let out a big sigh and decided to let the peace and serenity last even if just for a day. Forget the General he was finally at a place where he could rest without being disturbed by that old he was about to drift into sleep he car halted suddenly shooting him up like a catapult. ''What the hells going on!" he said to the driver. He didnt respond. He was paralyzed with fear. The driver just began to wheez. Then he coughed up the words:Al...AL...Alchemist! The protagonist showed no emotional response his face fixed in a somewhat indifferent state. His body language was as unreadable as a book without words. He pulled from a holster at his waist a rusty black enfield no. 2. This was his preffered would be advisory to stay in the car he told the driver as he left the car slamming his door behind him. One of the alchemist was shocked when they noticed the jacked he tied around his waist,blue with a white line and one streak of was a sate alchemist jacket! Almost immediately upon noticing the alchemist pressed his hand on a transmutation circle he'd drawn beneath his feet as it morphed into a pillar that hoisted him across the road above a town that was on the left side of the road. Death to ishval! He exclaimed as he flew across the sky above the why does one of the villians always run away The protagonist said. Stay where you are the you military dog the other alchemist said. As he was about to press the transmutation circle the protagonist gave him a swift kick in the face followed by a barrage of punches in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain before recieving a kick in the face knocking him unconsious. Ha! Said the protagonist. I didn't even have to use my gun. As he left the the road he picked upsome pebbles and continued his persuit of the other alchemist. The driver sat paralyzed in shock at what just happened.

As the other alchemist flew above the sky on the pillar unbeknownst to him on the ground he was in him persuit by the protagonist. He leapt from the pillar into an allyway in the streets. It was then he noticed the protagonist. Come back here you bastard the protagonist shouted. The alchemist ran through the streets with the protagonist in hot a last ditch effort to escape the protagonist he quickly drew a transmutation circle on the ground and created a wall. He stared at the circle for a moment hoping nothing would appear from behind it. Then silence. Nothing. As the alchemist prepared to run again a huge flame burst through the wall. When the smoke cleared from the explosion of the wall the protagonist was visible and was now wearing a glove. Now im irritated he said. The chase continued till they reached the center of the town. The criminal alchemist stumbled into a nearby store. Welco- the shop keeper said before being cut off by the alchemist. Shut up! Don't call the police and stay quiet or else the alchemist said. The shop keeper followed his orders and hid. The alchemist feeling very afraid Quickly transmuted a sword from the tiles on the shop floor. The Protagonist stood infront of him holding is enfield to the face of the criminal. It was the first time the criminal could get a close look at the Protagonist. The black hair with a yellow streak in the middle, an enfielf as his signature weapon. Your... Your the criminal was about to finish the sentence then suddenly thud!. He fell to the ground unconsious. Standing behind where he was standing was the shopkeeper holding a lead pipe. That'll teach you for messing with my store! he

said.

There! the protagonist said as he stood up from the newley fixed tiling of the shop.

Thanks! The shopkeeper said gratefully. I'll pay for any destroyed wares the protagonist said.

The shopkeeper racked his brain for how to repay him. I know said the shopkeeper.

I'll keep you on a list of customers that'll get discounts anytime they buy here. I'll just need your protagonist replied ''Its Thomas... Thomas Mustang''.


End file.
